Problem: Calculate the product $\left(\frac{3}{6}\right)\left(\frac{6}{9}\right)\left(\frac{9}{12}\right)\cdots\left(\frac{2001}{2004}\right)$. Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: First, we can reduce each fraction, to get
\[\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{3}{4} \dotsm \frac{667}{668}.\]This simplifies to $\boxed{\frac{1}{668}}.$